


Find Me

by thebestfairymom, thesquidliesthuman



Series: Original Characters Doing Original Things [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (Technically because Darya is a child at 17), Alex and Darya are just, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family dinners with not so nice families, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Lots of it, M/M, Not a lot really but enough that you'll definitely notice if it's a trigger, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Unrequited Love (for now), Will update tags as it goes along, so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestfairymom/pseuds/thebestfairymom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesquidliesthuman/pseuds/thesquidliesthuman
Summary: “My dad wants all of you to come to our house for dinner.” Kira was the one who announced it, as she took her seat beside Iz underneath the school’s bleachers. “I’m the one personally inviting all of you since Darya obviously hasn’t said anything.”Darya, who was sitting in Alex’s lap with his strong arms around her waist, made a face at her cousin's words. “I was going to, but like.. I don’t even want to be there. Why am I going to subjugate our friends to that?”





	Find Me

“My dad wants all of you to come to our house for dinner.” Kira was the one who announced it, as she took her seat beside Iz underneath the school’s bleachers. “I’m the one personally inviting all of you since Darya obviously hasn’t said anything.”

 

Darya, who was sitting in Alex’s lap with his strong arms around her waist, made a face at her cousin's words. “I was going to, but like.. I don’t even want to be there. Why am I going to subjugate our friends to that?”

 

Alex scoffed at his girlfriend's words with his warm breath hitting her neck, the sensation causing her to giggle. “You scoff at me, Alexander, but dinner at our house would be a total nightmare.”  Darya retorted as she reached up to comb her fingers through his wild, curly brown hair.

 

Kira making a fake gagging noise as she hid her face against Iz’s shoulder, Iz’s indigo hair nearly brushing against Kira’s cheek. “Ugh, stop. You two are disgustingly cute. Alex, when you come to dinner tonight. Don’t jump Darya up in her bedroom. That would be bad house guest manners.”

 

Darya made a face, but Alex smirked when he looked over at Kira. “Who says Darya and I haven’t messed around in her bed yet?” That comment earned him a smack to the shoulder from Darya, before she turned in his lap to press her face into his neck.

 

“You guys are just awful, I can’t with you,” Darya mumbled against Alex’s neck, her fingers combing through his hair absentmindedly. “Wait- You really wanna come to this stupid dinner tonight?” She leans back a bit to look at him, surprised.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Alex lightly boops Darya’s nose just for the hell of it, “I’d love to meet your family.” Darya hesitates for a moment, then looking to him with a small smile, “are you sure?” Alex grins, “yeah, I want to meet my future in-laws.”

 

Darya's eyes widened a bit, opening and closing her mouth a few times while trying to find the words to say. Before finally settling on a shy smile, and looking towards the ground. “If you're sure. Then I guess I'll have to make myself look pretty tonight.”

 

“Tsk, no. None of that.” Alex tilts her head back up with his hand, his eyebrow slightly raised. “You always look pretty.” Placing a sweet kiss on her nose, he looks at her with a warm smile. Before Darya, or anyone really, can respond the bell rings. Sending the group off to their respective classes.

 

The day seemed to drag on, feeling like there was no end to the slightly overwhelming school day. Was it school or was it the impending family dinner that had Darya on edge? She wasn't sure, but the anxiety she felt in the pit of her stomach only eased whenever Alex was near.

 

Stealing kisses between classes was always something to look forward to, until the end of the day when she realized she actually couldn't go home with Alex for once. So here she was, Her arms wrapped tightly around Alex's waist with her face buried against his chest, mumbling incoherent apologies. Kira trying to drag her away so they could go home, but Darya just wasn't budging.

 

The way Darya clung to him concerned Alex to some degree, he pulled her off himself and held her at an arm’s length away. His voice was soft when he spoke, leaning in so she could hear him better, “hey, are you okay?”

 

Darya paused, before looking to Alex with what she hoped to be a believable smile and a nod, “yeah, I’m fine. I’ll just miss you while you’re gone.” Darya felt bad for lying to him, but what else was she supposed to do? She didn’t want to tell him about her home life, that wasn’t his burden to bear.

 

Alex looked to her with a gentle smile, softly chuckling, “well, if you’re sure that’s all it is. I’ll see you later, silly.” He lightly ruffled Darya’s hair, kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

 

“6 o'clock sharp, don't be late.” Darya breathes a small sigh of relief as she leaned into the kiss to her forehead, nodding as she took a reluctant step away from him. “I love you.” She was quick with her statement, as she climbed into the car with Kira. Giving one last wave to Alex before the venture home with Kira. Well, it wasn't really home. Not to Darya, anyways.

 

Alex stood still for a moment, willing all color away from his face as he took a deep breath. He shook his head, thinking that maybe he had heard things. Darya hadn’t said she loved him. They weren’t there yet… were they?

 

Ok, maybe cracking jokes that actually meant something about meeting the future in-laws when your girlfriend’s cousin informs you that said cousin’s dad, or your girlfriend’s uncle, wants you over for dinner is a sign that you are, in fact, there. Alex just wished he would’ve said it back.  


* * *

 

 

“Fucking- just help me out here, would you?” Alex says with an exasperated sigh, “we only have a couple hours and I still need to get Darya flowers or some shit. Maybe a host gift.” He flopped down on the bed in his room, apart of the semi-small apartment he shared with Connor.

 

Connor softly chuckled, looking through Alex’s closet, “to be fair, you aren’t exactly the best dresser in the world. Do you even _own_ a dress shirt?” He flipped through various t-shirts of various colors. “I still think you should show up just as yourself, Al. That’s the best way to make an honest first impression.”

 

”I don’t care about making an _honest_ first impression, I care about making a good one,” Alex countered, “and I should have a few button-ups in there for like, concerts and shit, somewhere. Maybe a tie or two. Possibly a pair of dress shoes.”

 

Connor rolls his eyes a little, continuing his search and pulling out a few clothing items as maybes, “what about dress _pants_? Though a nice pair of jeans may be a good idea to make the outfit a little more casual…” He trailed off as he thought for a moment, setting what he pulled out aside before beginning to head over to Alex’s dresser drawers.

 

“Connor, help me look nice for this meeting the parents dinner. ‘Yeah, sure Al, let’s put you in some jeans’,” Alex mocked as he began to sit up, “are you actively attempting to make me look bad here?”

 

‘ _Since when do you ever look bad._ ‘ Connor’s cheeks slightly flushed as he realized where his thoughts were going, opting to ignore them and continuing his search through Alex’s dresser, “just be quiet and trust me, I have an idea.”

 

“Oh, huzzah! The magnificent Connor has an idea, we’re all saved. It’s not like anything that you’ve said so far sounds like an absolutely _terrible_ idea or anything.” Alex’s tone dripped with playful sarcasm as he stood, beginning to walk over to Connor.

 

Connor huffed, pulling something out before closing Alex’s drawer, “I feel if my ideas were truly that horrible, you wouldn’t have asked for my help in the first place.”

 

He sets down the item he pulled out before walking back over to the items taken from Alex’s closet, grabbing a couple shirts before holding them up to Alex as he tries to make a decision, mumbling some things before choosing one and placing it with the item he left on Alex’s dresser.

 

Connor then puts the shirt away, humming softly to himself as he tosses what Alex has dubbed his “formal” leather jacket onto the pile, “there you go, all set.”

 

Alex looks at the outfit Connor chose with a quizzical eyebrow, before eventually just shoving Connor out of the room so he could change.  

 

* * *

 

Around the same time in another part of town, the slightly small yellow house was abuzz with activity. Darya took notice of this as she rounded the corner to look into the kitchen where her Aunt, an older woman with a round face and always gentle eyes, was working away on what was supposed to be a perfect dinner. 

 

Darya stood there for a moment, watching her with mild curiosity and slight sadness. There was always a better atmosphere when her uncle wasn’t home, everything was lighter and they could just be. “You know, I’m pretty sure you don’t have to go overboard on this. Alex won’t criticize your cooking.” 

 

Katie jumped at the suddenness of Darya’s voice, placing a hand on her chest as she closed the oven. “Little girl, you are just so quiet.” A soft sigh escaped as Katie moved to clean off the counter. “I just want to make a good impression. Your uncle- he doesn’t-” the woman hesitates with another sigh. 

 

“I know. He doesn’t let people come over.” Darya gave her aunt a reassuring smile before it fell from her face, hearing the sound of a car pulling into the garage. “You’ll love Alex, I know I do, but I should get ready before he comes over. Yeah?” She was already backing out of the room to make it to the stairs before Nick came into the house. 

 

Luck wasn’t on her side, as she just barely made it to the stairs when Nick came into the house, his expression as sour as usual. Darya knew better than to interact any more than necessary when he was in a foul mood. Her hand tightened on the railing as she took a step up then was stopped abruptly. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going, girl?” The tone wasn’t inherently frightening, but the way he said it caused Darya to tense and flinch away. Nick tugged Darya off the steps to look at her disapprovingly, as his arms folded over his chest. 

 

“I-” Darya hesitates, swallowing back the sudden urge to sob as she looks at her feet. “I have to change, for dinner tonight. Since- Alex is coming over.” She felt small, her voice mirroring the way she felt. There was a slight tremble with each hesitation in her speech, but thankfully Nick just shrugged her forward. 

 

Turning and nearly running up to her room with a few stumbles along the way, as she locks her door behind her. Darya presses her palms to her face as she slides down to sit on her knees, she really wasn’t sure how she was supposed to get through this dinner. 

 

Crying wasn’t going to solve much at this point, and she needed to get ready. There was still two hours until Alex was supposed to show up, so she decided to take the time she needed. It all had to be as perfect as she could get it to be. Alex always told her that she was perfect, and now she really needed to act the part. 


End file.
